


Morning Gold

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Challenge Response, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-29
Updated: 2004-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yuugi remembers him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/challenge100/profile)[**challenge100**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/challenge100/) challenge #48, prompt "Write a drabble (or two or three or four) about something or someone that your character is remembering."

Yuugi remembers him. Elegant, dangerous, predatory, handsome, dashing, he can use so many adjectives to describe Atemu and still wouldn't be able to encompass everything he was. Atemu was everything to Yuugi, and he was his and his alone.

The memories always come unbidden, and though Yuugi has trained himself to stop them from hurting him so much, Atemu still shakes him, much like the very first time he realized that Atemu was part of him, that this perfect, handsome being that was everything Yuugi wasn't was part of him.

He tries not to cry, but the tears always fall.

04.07.29


End file.
